


Back to Shiro

by Aleccat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Scars, Season 3 Spoilers, Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleccat/pseuds/Aleccat
Summary: »I missed this.« Keith manages to say, just as Shiro wraps his strong arm around his waist and pulls Keith's body underneath his own.»I missed you.«____________Shiro and Keith are reunited after Shiro's disappearance.





	Back to Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 3, between episodes 'The Journey' and 'Tailing a Comet', and contains some spoilers for season 3.
> 
> The end dialogue is actual dialogue from the show.

The beat of his heart is all he hears. It's taking over any and every thought.  
Everyone but one.  
Shiro.

It's been the only thing filling Keith's brain and heart ever since his lion sensed him.  
Ever since the Black Lion sensed it's real paladin.

Alone, dying. They were almost too late.  
His ship floating in nothingness, a tiny insignificant speck in the universe.

Salvaged, there's a scramble to save Shiro's life.  
His body weak and limp, barely holding on.  
All hands are on task, doing all that they can.  
Worry seeps into everyone, hearts hurting for their friend.

It takes too long for anyone's liking. He's not getting better fast enough. 

But they get to the turning point.  
Coran assures them that he will make it.  
That he's getting better.   
He just needs to rest.

 

And when he's ready for visitors, Keith is chosen to no ones surprise.   
No one wanting to stand up to him on the matter, Keith convinces himself.

He's more than happy to do it.

The door opens quietly, and a dimly lit room meets Keith, forcing his eyes to adjust.  
And as they do, he heads straight for the bed.  
For Shiro.

The face that looks up at him from the bed is familiar.  
But also not.  
Long hair frames a scruffy chin, and pale cheeks.   
It's Shiro, but not the Shiro that left him.  
They've both had something broken in them in their time apart.

But as a smile creeps onto Shiro's face, Keith can't help but reciprocate.  
But there's a nervous energy. An uncertainty.

Have they been through too much?  
Have they changed too much?

But Shiro lifts up the blanket, holding it up gently, nodding lightly towards him.

Words stay unspoken, but the invitation is clear.  
Uncertainty dissolves, and Keith kicks off his boots, closing the distance swiftly.  
The bed dips, creaking and groaning under the weight, as Keith slides onto it.

The blanket falls around then, enveloping them both.  
Shielding them from the outside world.

Their limbs tangle, and their breaths mingle, as they curl up under the covers together.  
Faces so close they breathe the same air.

It felt like they had been lying like that for a decafeeb, breathing each other in, before Keith breaches the distance and catches Shiro's mouth with his.

The first kiss is careful and sweet, lips soft and gentle.  
Tasting each-other for the first time all over again.

But then they grow hungry.   
Tongue licking into the others mouth, teeth greedily nipping and pulling at lips.

And when Keith runs his hand down Shiro's body, slipping his long slender fingers into the waistband of his pants, he's happy to find Shiro just as hard as himself.

And as those slender fingers curl possessively around Shiro's cock, heavy breathing turns into soft moans.

»I missed this.« Keith manages to say, just as Shiro wraps his strong arm around his waist and pulls Keith's body underneath his own.

»I missed you.« Shiro says, pausing for a moment to just look at Keith, taking in everything, before leaning in for a kiss.

Their mouths intertwine, rough scruff rasping against Keith's face.  
He doesn't mind it.  
And as long locks of hair fall onto his face, he wraps his hands in it, pulling Shiro closer.

»Clothes« one of them pulls away long enough to say.  
There's a frantic scramble where they both simultaneously try to undress themselves as well as the other.  
And somehow pants and shirts all end up on the floor.

Exposed and naked they stare at each-other, eating up every detail in case they loose one another again.  
Hands trail over skin, nails drawing detailed maps across their naked expanse.

When one hunger is sated, another one rears it's head.  
Skin connects with skin, and the need to be closer urges them on.

Stretching over Keith, Shiro reaches for the nightstand, his scarred and bruised skin flexing and stretching above Keith, reminding him grimly how lucky they've been.

The lid of a bottle pops, and grim thoughts are forgotten.  
Strong hands push legs apart, and fingers coated in cool gel gently push inside Keith.

A gasp of pain, a shudder as he gets comfortable, and lastly a soft and content moan escapes into the room.

»I need you-..!« Keith pants, eyes wild, voice hoarse.  
Another finger is pushed inside, but Keith twists, pulling away.  
»No,« he whines, »I need you. All.  
All of you.«

Pleading eyes, heavy breathing.  
Shiro pulls his hand away.  
The need for being careful is forgotten, as Shiro fulfills Keith's wish.

They both draw in deep breaths, as the last amount of tension wilts away. Their bodies fit perfectly together. They are both there, together again.

They push and pull together hard and fast, each thrust deeper than the one before.  
Mouth agape and hands frantically grabbing for anything to steady him, Keith gets lost in it.

And as Shiro leans over his neck, biting down hard, marking him as his, Keith looses grip on his last bit of control.  
His body arches up, then goes limp, as wet heat pools between them.

They collapse into each-other, breathing heavy, bodies sweaty.   
They're spent beyond their years, emotional strain having finally caught up with them.

Wrapped up in each other again, they relax.  
And as they grow calmer, the room grows quiet.  
Time and space stands still for a dobash, before reality calls. 

Reluctantly Keith pulls away, body still yearning for closeness.  
They both know that he needs to leave.  
Everyone must be wondering, worrying.  
They need to be informed that Shiro will be alright.  
That it's all going to be okay.

Feet hit the floor, as Keith severs their connection and peels himself from the bed. From the comfort and warmt, meeting the cold reality yet again.

Clothes get pulled on again, slower than they came off, both trying to delay reality for another moment.

There's a quiet moment, a calm before the storm, before they delve into what Keith actually came for.  
To solve what happened when they lost Shiro.

There's little answers to be found, memories broken and beat, just like Shiro's body.

Job done, it takes away Keith's last excuse to linger.   
The real world calls.  
He steels himself, wrapping the leader role the never wanted around himself.

»Well, if you're feeling up to it, the rest of the team would be thrilled to see you up and around again.« Keith says, adjusting into who he is now.  
It feels stiff. Unfamiliar. Uncomfortable.

Their eyes meet, and Keith sees all that he should be in Shiro.  
Had it been anyone but him, he would've fought to be better.  
But with Shiro it's different.  
He'd die for him.

Air gets caught in his throat.   
He swallows, once and then twice.  
Eyes about to overflow. 

He turns, saying: »They need you, you know.«  
 _I need you._ is what he means.

»Yeah, I'll try.« Shiro says.   
They both know he will. It's who he is.

»Okay, we'll be on the bridge.« Keith pulls in a deep breath, gathering all his strength to meet the world again.  
But as he walks away, Shiro pulls him back once more.

»Hey, Keith?«

»Yeah.«

»How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?« There's a hint of a smile, and heartfelt warmth.  
The words dance around the room, around In Keith's heart.

A smile grows on Keith's face, tears rolling down over it as they escape his eyes.

»As many times as it takes.«


End file.
